


☎ Who Knew He Was Serious? ☎ A Prinxiety Shortfic ☎

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Because we are big fat aggressive, Canon Compliant, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fanfiction, Gay, I AM NOT A TORY-, Incorrect Quotes, Like Imma go competly Tiffinay Pollard at these peop;e, M/M, Not Straight tm, Oneshot, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, Virgil Is A Capitalist But HE IS NOT A TORY, Who else is still made at the tory capitalists who made the 20th birthday of the Sims, Y'all if this happened I would SCREM, gay relationship, prompt, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Virgil was lying down on the sofa, his read resting on the armchair with most of his legs taking over the sofa as he scrolled through Tumblr. As he reblogged things that caught his eye on his dashboard, he heard Roman walk into the room and stand silently in front of him. Virgil stayed quiet in hopes the boy would disappear.He did not after a minute of silence."Princey, what do you want?" Virgil asked as he lowered his phone down from his face in annoyance.Virgil is minding his own business by scrolling through Tumblr every morning until Roman interrupts him with an odd question. While Virgil is more dumbfounded by the request, he starts to wonder if this is some kind of prank or Roman was trying to hide something...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	☎ Who Knew He Was Serious? ☎ A Prinxiety Shortfic ☎

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> BiSh BOsS, yOu'RE nAN'S a ToRY
> 
> Check The End Notes For Credits!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 165 Words
> 
> Character Count: 898 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 36 Seconds

Virgil was lying down on the sofa, his read resting on the armchair with most of his legs taking over the sofa as he scrolled through Tumblr. As he reblogged things that caught his eye on his dashboard, he heard Roman walk into the room and stand silently in front of him. Virgil stayed quiet in hopes the boy would disappear.

He did not after a minute of silence.

"Princey, what do you want?" Virgil asked as he lowered his phone down from his face in annoyance.

"Virgil, would you kiss me for $100?" The Prince asked. Virgil dropped his phone in shock and confusion at the question.

" Well, why would I?" Virgil said. " Because I'm offering $100," Roman rephrased. Virgil rolled his eyes as he picked up his phone again.

" I mean I'm a capitalist so yeah I'd do it for the money," Virgil joked.

Roman pulled out the exact number of money from his pocket. 

" Well, would you look at that?" Roman smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> The Dialogue Was Created By more-incorect-quotes on Tumblr And The Comic Which Inspired This Fanfiction Was Drawn By creepy__cookie on Instagram. All Of Their Names Are Spelt Correctly!
> 
> I Love The Array Of Different Styles Is Brilliant On Their Instagram Is Brilliant With All Of Their Styles Being Well Developed! They Draw A Lot Of Prinxiety Ship Art Which Makes My Heart Melt And They Show A Lot Of Previews On Their Stories And Instagram! Patton Approved Account!
> 
> And Of Course, The Almighty Quotes On Tumblr Is As Stunning As Ever!


End file.
